1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, and more particularly to a high-performance heat exchanger that enables more intensive use of an installation space for the heat exchanger by improving the performance of the heat exchanger. Also, the present invention relates to a high-performance heat exchanger, which is capable of improving an air-cleaning ability by allowing a filter to be installed over a wider area in the heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioning system or refrigeration system performs a series of cycles, each having compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation of a coolant. In particular, the condensation and evaporation require tools where the coolant emits or absorbs heat together with phase change. Such tools have many coolant pipes and fins, and allows emission or absorption of heat by means of forcible air channel formed around them. In addition, a heat exchanger is applied for absorbing heat from, or emitting heat to, the coolant which circulates in the system. For the heat exchanger, it is most important how much heat may be rapidly exchanged and how narrow space is needed for it.
For improving the performance of such a heat exchanger, researches are conventionally focused on the arrangement of fins and coolant pipes, which may improve degree of contact between the coolant pipes and the fins in the heat exchanger and may not hinder the forcible air channel.
However, the conventional researches showed a limit in improving performance of the heat exchanger, so there is an urgent need for a new structure that can improve the heat-exchanging performance.